People often have several flashlights as each flashlight has a different purpose. Different flashlights may be selected for different power levels, beam patterns, etc. While accommodating the desired uses, having multiple flashlights increases the space necessary to keep these flashlights and increases the number of batteries that the user must maintain.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The embodiments shown accomplish various aspects and objects of the invention. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element and aspect of the invention in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the invention in greater clarity. Similarly, not every embodiment need accomplish all advantages of the present invention. The drawings are drawn to scale to allow for better understanding of the structures and components thereof.